The creation and sale of toys is a multi-billion dollar industry. Despite the existence of generally countless types and designs of toys, new toys continue to be developed and sold. As a result, millions of toys are purchased annually and then in many cases discarded a short time thereafter, either because the child has lost interest in the toy, developed beyond the toy's usefulness, or simply because newer toys have been purchased. This cycle of toy purchasing and toy discarding has resulted in an enormous waste problem. Many toys are comprised in whole or in part of non-biodegradable materials or materials that may degrade, albeit very slowly. As landfills continue to grow in size, a need has arisen to produce more biodegradable products, particularly for products that greatly contribute to the waste problem, such as toys. Another issue related to children's toys concerns the toxic chemicals used to make and/or connect component parts of the toys. This problem may be significantly exacerbated when toxic or harmful chemicals or materials are included in removable parts or small parts that may be put in a child's mouth or swallowed by a child. Additionally, many parents wish to provide their child with toys that foster creativity, independence, and/or responsibility, for example.
Because customers are becoming more health conscious as well as more environmentally responsible, they are beginning to demand products that are in line with these values. This may be particularly true when customers are buying items for their children. Therefore, there is a need for children's toys and/or adult props etc. that are generally entirely biodegradable, made of non-harmful substances, and/or designed to allow the user to engage with the product and express their individuality and creativity.